This invention relates generally to power cable connectors. Generally, power cable connectors mate with board mounted headers to transfer power from a power source to a load. For example, the assignee of this invention, FCI America Technologies, Inc., (FCI) sells power cable connectors under the trade names PwrBlade® and PwrTwinBlade™.
FCI's Pwr TwinBlade™ product is designed to support applications that demand the supply of high power. This product has a touch-proof design that supports currents of up to 100 Amps per twin-contact. The Pwr TwinBlade product can be mated with either a straight or a right-angle board connector to form a connector system. Further, the Pwr TwinBlade has an active latch for coupling it to a board connector. Also, the design provides capability for termination of various cable diameters and wire sizes of 6 AWG and 10 AWG. While FCI's Pwr TwinBlade™ product has been successful, the need exists for an improved power cable connector.